


Matters of the Heart

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: RKG-Inspired Works (series name subject to change) [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Just wanted to have a few pieces with small conversations, focusing mainly on Cassandra/Varian and their fathers.





	Matters of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to have a few pieces with small conversations, focusing mainly on Cassandra/Varian and their fathers.

Varian gulped back, suddenly regretting this decision.

Everything he had done in the past ran through his mind, everything that could possibly incriminate him in the mind of the man seated before him...

"Varian?" the captain of the guard said, "I invited you to take a seat."

Oh. Whoops.

Varian mentally slapped himself before taking a seat across from the captain.

The captain of Corona's guard could be a rather intimidating man, and Varian was unsure of exactly WHERE he stood with the man. While be WAS dating Cassandra, he was also a former criminal, something which played into his reputation even to this day.

"You said you had something you wanted to discuss, son?"

That was another thing that felt somewhat odd: Varian wasn't even technically a part of the captain's family-- YET, he hoped-- but he was the only person that the captain called 'son.' Varian took that as a sign that he was being accepted by the captain, even though his reputation preceded him.

A possible step in the right direction.

"Yes," he agreed, hoping he didn't look or sound even HALF as nervous as he felt, "it's about... Well, it's about Cassandra."

The captain raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Deep breath in. It was time.

"I... I wanted to discuss my intentions. The ones about my relationship with Cassandra, that is."

"Oh?" the captain asked, staring intently at the alchemist, "and what might those... 'Intentions' be?"

Another deep breath in.

"I would like to marry your daughter. To build a life, a home, possibly even a family with her."

Though it didn't show, multiple thoughts and feelings ran through the head of the captain of the guard. This young man wanted to marry Cassandra... His little girl.

"You... You want to marry Cassandra."

Varian nodded. "Yes, sir."

The captain took a deep breath in, steepling his fingers. "You want to marry my daughter... And you came to me about it first."

"I just figured... I mean, it seemed that it was the very least I could do after everything that happened... That happened in the past."

The captain studied the boy-- no, YOUNG MAN-- that sat before him, trying to read him as much as he possibly could. But everything he needed to know was written clearly in Varian's eyes: that he was sincerely sorry for everything that had transpired years ago, that he truly DID wish for the captain's blessing, and... There was also the fact that Varian DID love Cassandra. With all of his heart.

He knew that Varian would do ANYTHING for Cassandra. That he would gladly stake his reputation in order for her to be happy. That he would willingly lay down his life-- multiple times, if that were possible-- in order to save hers.

The captain wanted only the best for his daughter... For his little girl. And he knew that Cass loved Varian in return. That she was willing to do for him what he was willing to do for her.

Besides, Varian wasn't like the other men that Cass had been with in the past.

The captain heaved a deep sigh, looking Varian in the eyes. "I... I know that you'll take care of her. That she means everything to you, too."

Varian nodded. It just didn't seem like the right time to speak up.

"You mean everything to her, too," he continued on, "so I can already assume what her response will be. And, though it IS ultimately going to be her decision..."

Varian tensed a little, not knowing what to expect.

"Welcome to the family."


End file.
